


A Wrongful Expulsion

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Newt takes the fall for Leta's mistake and gets expelled.





	A Wrongful Expulsion

Newt had been keeping a wild Thunderbird in his case for rehabilitation. He knew he shouldn't have at school but he needed to nurture it back to health and tame it so that no one got hurt when he let it lose. It wasn't Leta's fault that she had went looking for Newt in his room and mistakenly believing he was in the case, opened it. It wasn't her fault that the Thunderbird got loose and terrorized the school. She didn't deserve to be expelled. That was why Newt stood in front of Albus Dumbledore and said that he had let the creature free. It was his suitcase, the Thunderbird shouldn't have been brought into school property in the first place. It was his fault, or so he kept telling himself. Albus knew that the story that Newt told was not the truth, he knew he was protecting Leta and that was why he argued strongly against Newt's expulsion. It didn't work though and with a sad look in his eyes, he had to tell Newt that he was expelled. When Leta found out, she came to his room crying, refusing to let Newt pack his things. But he continued to re-pack everything she removed from his suitcase. "What's done is done, Leta. You have a much brighter future than I do", Newt said sadly, refusing to look at her. Leta leaned over and hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder. "Thank you", was all she could say.


End file.
